1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus permitting hands-free actuation of the strings of a stringed instrument, such as a guitar.
2. Background of the Invention
Traditionally, playing stringed instruments such as the guitar, bass, cello, etc., have required that the user use both hands; one to select the notes to play and one to vibrate the strings, by strumming, picking, bowing, etc. Attempts have been made to automate one or both aspects of this process.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,718 to Smith discloses a device that depresses the strings of a guitar along the neck. This device requires both a foot pedal and a keyboard portion attached to the guitar in order to play the required notes. In addition, it does not appear to teach how the desired notes are selected by the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,466 to Day discloses a device that is placed over the neck portion of a guitar. In order to play the guitar, the player strums or picks the strings with one hand while depressing a keyboard portion that picks the desired notes or chords. Thus, both hands still are required to play the instrument. Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,088 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,282 to Arnett, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,595 to Rand, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,812,233 to Lee.
Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,925 to Wilson discloses an apparatus for playing a stringed instrument that completely surrounds or envelopes the instrument. In addition to including multiple fret pokers that push down on the strings, it includes a picker that automatically plucks the guitar strings. As such, the user has no direct interaction with the instrument itself.
What is needed is a stringed instrument-playing apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks described above.